


Litchan - Chapter 1 - boshiiiiiiiiiii - Miraculous Ladybug [Archive of Our Own]

by boshiiiiiiiiiii



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:13:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boshiiiiiiiiiii/pseuds/boshiiiiiiiiiii
Summary: Hiya! This fic is for my Secret Santa, and as such it took me a while, even though I did finish.... Anyways, hope you enjoy Blu!
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: MarcNath Fics!, Secret Santa 2020





	Litchan - Chapter 1 - boshiiiiiiiiiii - Miraculous Ladybug [Archive of Our Own]

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! This fic is for my Secret Santa, and as such it took me a while, even though I did finish.... Anyways, hope you enjoy Blu!

###  [Chapter 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324893/chapters/69399933): Chapter 1 

### Chapter Text

_ "CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP!" _

The giant doors of Collège Françoise Dupont opened as a certain red-haired background character dashed through the doors, panting. Hey, he had woken up late from staying up all night helping his sister with her project, sue him. And to top it all off he didn't take his medicine, just great. He pulls out his phone while rushing to his classroom.

** Nathaniel Kurtzberg:  ** Alix, can you tell Ms. Bustier that I'm coming right now.

** Alix Kubdel:  ** Hell no. It's funny to see your reaction when you're l8.

He paused, taking a breather as he typed his reply.

** Nathaniel Kurtzberg:  ** You're an asshole, you know that?

** Alix Kubdel:  ** And yt your still freinds wyth me.

** Nathaniel Kurtzberg:  ** And learn how to type!

He sprinted down the almost empty halls, dodging any fellow late-comer. He turned a corner as he slammed straight into someone, the small teen letting gravity take hold of him and fell.

"Young man, you shouldn't be running in the Halls. Or should I give you detention?" the person said, as Nathaniel flinched. He didn't have time for detention, he and his partner still had a panel at the library for their comic!

He dusted himself off as he picked himself up. "So sorry, err." He apologized, before looking up to see who he crashed into. He had to stifle a laugh, however, as he saw his Principal dressed in what seemed to be a very, very inadequate cosplay of Knight Owl. 

"P-Principal Damocles!" He squeaked, before rushing off. The principal's vandalized cries fell on deaf ears as Nathaniel turned the last corner to his classroom. He heard multiple cheers and claps as his class treats him like a racer. His best friend's (and romantic tormentor for the past 2 months), Alix Kubdel, cheers rose above the rest.

"Go Go Go Go GO!"

The blaring sound of the bell shook Nathaniel to his core as he slid into his class, shoes leaving skid marks on the floor.

"Aaaaaaand He's safe!" Alix cheered as he barely got into class before he was marked as tardy.

Nathaniel kneeled to the floor, sweat dripping off his face. 

"I fucking hate you, Alix. You know that?" 

And all he got was a sly grin from the prankster.

"Welcome, Nathaniel." Ms. Bustier says as he walks to his seat. He couldn't shake the feeling that it was going to be a long day of school.

* * *

"Nathaniel?"

"Nathaniel!" 

The artist in question was being tapped. 

¨Now, please, can you transfer the attendance sheet to Mr. Damocles?" Ms. Bustier asked. 

Nathaniel nodded, as he discerned that this was his punishment for being late to class. 

"Sure thing Ms. Bustier," he said, taking the paper before rushing out the door. He looked over the attendance sheet, muttering his thoughts as he went on.

"So, two people are absent, huh? The first person, no surprise there, and... Adrien?" He took a double-take as he checked the sheet over again. 

"Did his ever-present asshole of a parental unit keep him home today because he was 'too good to hang out with peasants?'" Nathaniel joked, mimicking Gabriel Agreste at the end.

"Probably." A light chuckle came from behind him, Nathaniel shooting into the air as he dropped the attendance sheet, the thin writing material fluttering down the stairs, landing behind the farther staircase.

Nathaniel grumbled as he watched the attendance sheet fly away. "Great, now she'll think I'm skipping." He mumbled as he looked up, then instantly regretting it.

"You ok? I didn't mean to scare you like that." Marc Anciel apologized as he held a hand up for Nathaniel. Nathaniel opened his mouth before closing it, choosing to just mutter a pitiful 'Thanks' as he grasped Marc's soft hands.

Despite being on one of his Maniac phases, Marc still grounded him.

"H-Hi, Marc. I-It was my gault FAULT for Ra-Rambling about t-that." Nathaniel stammered as he tried his best to shift the blame. A light tug pulled him from his thoughts as his crush tugs his arm.

Yes, he is choosing to ignore the little voice in his head that suspiciously sounds like Alix saying that the two are pretty much dating already.

His Rainbow takes his silence as confusion. "I made you drop your attendance sheet, the least I can do is walk with you to go get it. Besides, I have to deliver my own!"

Before Nathaniel can embarrass himself even further obstruct his own self-confidence he decided to nod.

"Hi-hat THAT would b-be gre-great!" He stumbled as he followed Marc.

Marc smirked as he turned to Nathaniel. 

"So, what's your solo Heroes Day project?" 

And that's when Nathaniel realizes he doesn't have a solo project.

Oh.

Oh shit.

Heroes Day was the day that all of Paris did heroic deeds. The tradition had been going on for years, with no hero(es) being repeated without another Hero between years. This year's Heroes were, as you can tell, the Miraculous Team. As such, Parades were being held with Miraculous floats on Main Street, and each of the heroes, excluding Queen Bee since her Identity was revealed through an unlucky blend of an Akuma with telekinesis along with protecting Chat Noir from said Akuma, would be doing public acts of service other than fighting Akuma.

In all fairness, Nath is sure that the setback won't stop Chloe from making her own costume and joining the Miraculous Team.

Back to the projects, Nath and Marc had finalized and released a special edition of the Ladybug Comic earlier today, a Heroes Day special-edition where Hawkmoth had unleased 1,000 Akumas on the city, all 5 heroes joining forces to take down the Akuma. And they did, of course, make a few Akuma that haven't been made before as well as put their Classes Akuma in the comic as well.

* * *

In a certain observatory, the Heroes Day Comic snapped shut as Hawkmoth turned to his assistant, a grin on his face.

"I have a plan."

* * *

Nathaniel can't shake the feeling that he's changed the fate of Paris from the comic as he reaches the sheet, but that couldn't happen, right?

"I....." Nathaniel mutters as Marc tilts his model-worthy face in expectation.

"Ididn'treallyhinkofonebecauseIwasfocusedonthecomicaswellasmakingureitwasperfectaswellashelpingJaniawithherheroesdayprojectandIttookalongtimesoitwashardtocomeupwithanideaandididn'tjustwanttomakeapeiceofartoracomicbymyselfsinceIhavenoideahowtomakeastorylineandthatwouldberippingoffyourideaand-" 

Marc blinks slowly tearing Nathaniel is done mumbling his thoughts. Nathaniel takes a deep breath and picks up the sheet before speaking clearly.

"I was busy helping Jania with her project, and as such I couldn't really work on my own. Sorry if you think I still could've done my own...." He says, too embarrassed to stutter.

"It's ok. Can you keep a secret?" Marc asks as Nathaniel nods. Marc leans in, Nathaniel's stomach doing flips as his breath tickles his ear.

"I didn't do a separate one either." He says, before pulling away. Nathaniel puts a hand up to his mouth before the two of them burst out in laughter.

Nathaniel stops to hear Marc's soft laughter from his lips. 

It's going to be a good day.

They laugh their way to Principal Damocles' office, Marc opening the door. Only, somethings off.

"He's not even in his office," Marc grumbles. Nathaniel does a sweep of the office, his crystal blue eyes landing on a note.

"He's in my class." Nathaniel fusses. Marc hums in understanding.

"I'm sure Ms. Mendeleiev will understand. Let's go!" Marc says, dragging the red-head behind him.

By the time the duo reaches Nathaniel's class, the Livestream of the Heroes Day parade starts. 

"Marc! Nathaniel! Sit down, the Livestream's starting!" Rose gushes as she drags the two to Nathaniel's desk. Nathaniel  _ swears  _ that he hears something in Marc's hand crack. A glance at Marc's pained face confirms this.

"Your class is full of people who are nothing like they look, isn't it?"

"You either learn to live with it or die, pick your poison." 

Marc and Nathaniel sit down, the Livestream showing the Ladybug float at the front, with the rest of the team behind it. Nadia Chermak along with her daughter, Manon were the people streaming the event.

A fleeting thought crosses Nathaniel's mind.  _ What if a villain attack happened?  _

Yeah, like hell that would happen.

A sharp crash pulled him from his thoughts as he saw a cloud of smoke on the head ballon. 

Well shit.

He really needs to stop this.

On the screen, Manon looked confused.

"Look, Mommy! Ladybug looks weird!" Nadia shook her head as she looked at the float.

"Come on, Manon, that's no Ladybug, that's- Ladybug?" She gasps as the smoke cloud disperses, showing Chat Noir and a Pallete-Swapped Ladybug clashing on the float.

"L-Ladybug? Her colors aren't normal!" Rose questioned as the two heroes continued to fight.

"Nevermind that, The heroes are fighting, but why?" Sabrina asks as the stream gives them their answers.

"Move out of the way, everyone! She's been Akumatized!" Chat Noir commands as Ladybug cackles. This obviously sends everyone into a mass panic.

"No Way!"

"It can't be!"

Screams erupt from the class as they watch the fight play out. Mylene's scream is especially horrifying as Chat Noir is disintegrated during the Livestream. 

The class goes silent as the shock settles in:  _ Chat Noir is dead.  _

"It can't be real."

Until Marinette snaps them out of it.

"I mean, think about it. Despite Chat Noir being objectively an Idiot, even he would know telling people that Ladybug's akumatized would cause chaos!" She says. A few of the class starts telling her that she's not taking this seriously.

"I believe Marinette. Not only would Hawkmoth never repeats an Akuma's design, but even he's not that dumb, the fight seemed too Scripted. Ladybug only got one hit on Chat Noir, and that was the disintegration. Plus, All Akuma has some sort of special power. Ladybug just had her normal skills et!" Alix says forcefully. Nathaniel looks around, feeling like this was  _ eerily  _ similar to the comic. The only thing that could go more like the comic would be a thousand Akuma.

"Do you think Lila was akumatized again?" Juleka asks, but Chloe shakes her head.

"No, she's sick. She skyped us earlier, remember?" The Bourgeois says as Alix nods.

A thunk on the door catches the room's attentiveness, a very visible dent in the door near the bottom.

Oh shit, there are the Akumas.

* * *

It's been a blur since the Akumas have attacked. They broke down the door, Scattering everyone as they ran to the door. Nathaniel would've been fine had Marc not slammed into him amid the chaos, eblowing the artist's solar plexus.

Nath gasped as he hit the doorframe, being pushed into the railing, blacking out for a few seconds. When his vision cleared, he was at the bottom of the stairs.

"That's gonna leave a Mark." He grunts.

"Did you, Did you just make a pun?" 

Nathaniel turns as Marc cowers next to him, crouched in pain.

"M-Marc!-"

"Nath, listen to me," his crush says as he looks up. Nathaniel's breath hitches as Marc's eyes are covered with the trademark Akuma. His choker is red, eyes clouded from the pain.

"I need you to run. Please. I don't know how long I can resist the Akuma." Marc trembles as Nathaniel rushes to hold him.

"I-It's going to be ok!"

"N-Nath, run!"

"I'm not going to leave you!"

"GO!" Marc shoves Nathaniel away, the dark energy traveling from his boots to his head. Nathaniel freezes when a  _ very  _ familiar white-and-black outline is shown.

"I'll be fine!" Marc says with a broken smile before the energy encompasses him.

"No!" Marc's body floats into the air, before the energy disperses, leaving only Reverser in front of Nath. His checkerboard eyes open, before he smiles at Nathaniel. He floats over to Nath, 

"Oh~? Hello, beautiful." The Akuma purrs into Nath's ear.

_ "No, Nathaniel. Do not get distracted by the pretty Akuma. Bad Nathaniel." _

"B-B-Beautiful?"

"Of course, Darling~. Your beauty is unmatched!"

Nathaniel shakes his head hard enough to give him whiplash. "M-Marc wouldn't say that?"

The Akuma growls at the mention of the writer. 

"Marc was a coward, too afraid to claim his treasure. But I am not letting what's mine getaway-" 

And Nathaniel saw red.

"Do  ** not  ** call Marc a coward!"

_ WHHAP! _

The Akuma is too shocked at the pain to even register that Nathaniel had slapped him. Nathaniel himself took a while to register it before he realized what he had done.

When he did, Reverser floated up into the air, rubbing his probably broken jaw.

"You've got some power in those arms of yours, huh? It's ok, your scared. But now?" Reverser cooed as he held up his palm. Out of thin air, a paper airplane manifested there. Reverser cocked his arm, preparing to throw the airplane.

" _ You're mine." _

Nathaniel doesn't stick around to watch him throw the airplane. He gets up and dashes under Reverser, who turns in shock. Nathaniel bolts to the door, leaping back as the door is broken by what seemed to be a giant foot. He looks up in shock as the Gorrila Akuma, Gorizlla stomps through the roads. Nathaniel picks up the slightest glance of his classmate, Adrien Agreste in Gorizilla's Hands, before coming up with a plan.

"This is going to end up badly, I can feel it," Nath grumbles as he chases after Gorizilla, knowing Reverser is eventually going to reach him. He reaches the red Giant, before grabbing onto its leg. His hair swung wildly, some of it getting into his eyes. He grumbled, before fishing out one of his sister's hairclips from his pocket. He reaches for his Bangs before the giant made an enormous step requiring him to grasp its leg hair once again. He then swiftly clipped his hair back before starting the long trek up the giant.

"I swear I will never complain ever again about Alix forcing me to learn how to rock climb." 

A few uneventful minutes passed before he reached the gorilla's arm, looking down its length. Adrien was in Godzilla himself's clutches when he spotted his classmate.

Adrien opened his mouth to speak before Nathaniel cut him off.

"OI, DONKEY KONG! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING WITH MY CLASSMATE, NINTENDO'S GOING TO SUE YOU FOR COPYRIGHT!" He roared, loud enough to get the attention of both Donkey Kong rip-off  _ and  _ 90's photographer. He turned, seeing Reverser on his tail.

"Oh, Nathaniel~?" Reverser cooed, a paper airplane already at his beck and call.

"What the fuck do you want, Monochrome?" Nathaniel winced after he said it. 

Yes Nathaniel, piss off the Akuma that could break your back. 

Not that he wouldn't thank him, but he just wanted to walk for a few more years, is that too much to ask. 

"Nathaniel, can't you see what you doing is dangerous~?" Reverser asked, following from a safe distance. Nathaniel waited for Gorrizilla to take another step before continuing his plan. 

"You say that like I give a fuck about my health." GODDAMN, IT NATHANIEL YOUR GOING TO GET THROWN.

"Nathaniel, please get down from there, I don't want to hurt you." Reverser said, but something felt....  _ different.  _ More forceful, you could say.

Nathaniel grimaced. Was pissing off Ma-Reverser part of the plan? Yeah, but it was dangerous and he didn't want to. He was thankful he was able to suppress his fear for  _ just  _ a bit longer.

"Nathaniel, I am giving you until the count of 5 for you to get down." 

Ok, he did not plan this.

"5,"

"Stop counting!"

"4,"

"It's scary when you count!"

"3,"

"Ooh, I like three!"

"2~"

"Has anyone told you your not yourself when you're hungry?"

_ This  _ visibly pissed off Reverser, who raised the arm holding the plane.

"D-Didn't you say you were giving me until 1?" Nathaniel shakily asked.

"That was  _ before  _ you pissed me off. You used to be quick on your feet? Now you've got two left feet! Reversion!" 

Well shit.

Reverser threw the aircraft, it whistling through the air at its target. Who unfortunately was Nathaniel.

Nathaniel steeled his nerves. "Didn't anyone tell you re-using rhymes is bad?"

And then he  _ leaped.  _

He shot up through the air, the paper airplane following him as he clasped Gorizilla's hair hard, and  _ pulled.  _ A piercing scream rang throughout the air, knocking Reverser back. Gorizilla turned around, Nathaniel's hand falling off before his back tore through the brick wall, tearing up the back of his shirt.

Alarm bells rang in Nath's head before he made his way upwards to the neck, the aircraft slicing through the air behind him. His back stung, the cuts stinging as the howling wind along with the dust in the air agitated it. This was going to scar, for sure. 

Nathaniel relaxes as the airplane lines up from him and shoots at his back. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes,

_ And lets go. _

He drops through the air as Reverser screeches, his projectile hitting the Gorrila. Gorizilla takes a step forwards, before slipping on thin air. His hand opens, Adrien and Nathaniel drifting to separate rooftops.

Nathaniel opened his eyes and regretted it. He was dropping  _ fast  _ at an apartment rooftop. He curled up, hissing as his cuts hit the concrete. He shook his head, trying to clear the fog in his eyes. God, was he thankful he saw the residents escape earlier.

"HOLY SHIT HOW THE FUCK AM I NOT DEAD!" He screamed into the air, panting. That should've, by all laws of science killed him. And yet somehow it didn't.

Nathaniel blinked hard, realizing a very familiar shadow coming closer to the building. He turned to see Gorizilla falling towards the building. 

Nathaniel shrieked as the Gorrila was almost going to flatten him like a pancake. He turned and bolted, legs pumping as he ran from the Akuma. He tripped, scraping against the ground.

"Well, this is how I die."

Nathaniel closed his eyes, waiting for the crushing. 

But nothing came.

Nathaniel looked around as something tugged at his leg. He looked down, a  _ very  _ iconic yo-yo wrapped on his ankle.

He turned to see the spotted heroine herself, Ladybug, holding the Yo-Yo's end. 

"Hang On!" She said, Nathaniel, looking in confusion as the line went taught.

"Hang on for whaaaaAAAAAT ** HOLYSHITPUTMETHEFUCKDOWNYOUBITCH! ** " 

Nathaniel's leg shot out from under him, Ladybug jumping away as the Yo-Yo pulled Nathaniel along like a kite. 

You know, if the kite was a sentient tomato and screeching loud enough to turn on alarms.

(Linebreak)

"DO NOT EVER DO THAT AGAIN!"

Nathaniel continued his rant against the red and black heroine, who had the common sense to not interrupt.

Nathaniel took a deep breath and put his hands to his face. "So, why did you choose to rescue me instead of defeating Gorizilla." 

Ladybug smiled. "That's because I'm going to need your help."

Nathaniel blinked, before face-palming. "I'm going to assume that you aren't playing tricks on me. What do you need me specifically for?" 

"Reverser is a strong Akuma and can be used to strengthen Hawkmoth's army. You two made a comic book about it before it even happened, and as such you have an idea on how to beat him." Ladybug says, Nathaniel, looking at her in...  _ something _ resembling awe.

"You read the comic?" He shrieks. His shrieks only get louder when she nods. 

"For this, we're going to need more than just 5 heroes." She says, pulling out a box that feels weirdly familiar.

"Nathaniel Kurtzberg, here is the Miraculous of the Rooster, which grants the power of the Sun and Creativity, with its special ability Mindscape. You will use it for the greater good. Once the job is done, you will return the miraculous to me. Can I trust you?"

### Actions

  * ↑ Top
  * [Comments (2)](https://archiveofourown.org/comments/show_comments?chapter_id=69399933)



###  Comments

[Aki_Suzuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aki_Suzuki), [Secretly_indig0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretly_indig0), [Nottheromangod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nottheromangod), [Username8746489](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489), [CryptTheCryptid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptTheCryptid), and [kopycat_101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopycat_101) as well as 1 guest left kudos on this work!  (collapse)

Sorry, this work doesn't allow non-Archive users to comment. You can however still leave Kudos! 


End file.
